One False Step
by Kidalana
Summary: I noticed something in code:lyoko, expanded and Viola! R&R NO FLAMES! Rated for future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

"Hello people, I'm back!" Beverly's coment is met with silence, "No one likes me... wah..." Feeling ignored she runs of into a corner

Her sister Odd says, "You think you could finish what you were going to say?"

Ulrich says "Where _were_ you? And what are you doing in that corner?"

After glaring at Ulrich Beverly says "I was lost in Arda."

"Arda?" Ulrich repeats, dumbly.

"I built on my obsession for role playing," Beverly replys

"Role playing?" Ulrich echos.

"It's... Oh, never mind you wont understand," Beverly comes out of her corner.

An annoyed Odd says, "She _was_ going to explain but, seeing as a certain some one..."

"I decided to write this story, when my sister (Xana) mentioned how close the Lyoko group always cut saving the world, and I was lost in Bree..." Beverly starts expalianing.

Ulrich echos, "Bree?"

After slaping Ulrich Beverly continues, "Keep all your dumb thoughts to yourself! Anyways, were was I?"

"You were lost in Bree," Odd suppliys.

"Oh yeah, I mentioned that if they the Lyoko group were to make one false step, it would be destruction."

Ulrich says, "Can we get on with the story?"

Beverly slaps Ulrich again and anounces, "I do not own _Code: Lyoko_. Nor do I own _Arda _or _Bree_, Tolkien does."

Note: Kat and her group probably will not make a showing, but if people all say they want that group to come then...

* * *

Yumi shoved her tray over to Odd. Odd thankfully accepted it and turned to beg Ulrich for his lunch. Jeremie scoffed down his brussel sprouts. It was a normal day at Cadic, or was it? 

Unbeknownst to our heroes, evil lurked in the sewers, spreading.

During physics, all went as normal too. Odd got answers from Jeremie. Jeremie listened intently and took notes, while Ulrich daydreamed of Yumi and Odd drew. Normal.

The teacher, talking about Shakespeare was nothing new to her. She stared out the window.

The teacher quoted Shakespeare, "For the world is just a stage and all the men and women are merely players, they have their entrances and exits, their comedies and tragedies..."

It was all just a normal day.

On Lyoko, Aelita lounged in a tower, studying Earth, her future home. She smiled; she had to research more on these 'Microwave ovens'.

Xana sat in his tower, plotting, it was all under way...

The clock ticked, ticked. Tick-tock, tick-tock, the bell sat motionless, poised to ring.

* * *

note1: Well, here's the first chappy. Thanks to Xana for the inspiration, thanks to Dad (my dad, duh) for the microwave oven idea and thanks to Watts, for reminding me that there's a world outside of Arda (He did that a while back but...) Now read and review before I get lost in Arda, again. 

note2: Watts is just a character name from role playing, I don't know the actual persons name, but I thank him all the same.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Beverly: I'm back

Odd (sis): O great!

Xana (sis): What's up?

Beverly: My character died

Xana: Again?

Beverly: Yes, again

Xana: Whoa

Beverly: I'm still debating weather to add Kat and her group or not, if you don't know who they  
are... check out my other story, Parallel World. Anyways, here's the second chapter!

* * *

Odd poked Ulrich, poke, poke. Ulrich slapped Odd's hand away, returning to his nap. Jeremie took notes, pondering about Aelita's materialization.

Yumi looked out the window, was it her or did it feel like this class would never end?

Xana smiled, they'd never know...

The teacher continued with her lecture on Shakespeare. (Groan)

Aelita looked at the screen. "Wow, this Shakespeare character is fascinating," she thought.

Jeremie looked at the board. Ulrich started snoring. Odd looked out the window, flashing hand signals to Yumi.

Jeremie studied Odd's hand signals, he knew them well: Your—boy—friend... Is—snoring.

Odd grinned as he translated Yumi's reply and responded: Yeah—right.

"Odd!" The teacher called, "Can you explain to me why you're leading a strike team?"

"What?" Odd replied flashing Yumi a 'Got to go' signal.

"A strike team," she repeated.

"A strike team," He echoed, looking out the window.

"Odd, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the bowling lane."

"Bowling lane?"

"Yeah, for a strike team," He gave the teacher a big grin, "Can't seem to find one."

The class groaned in response.

Yumi looked down at her packet.

"The high-lighted lines are your part, when it's your turn on stage, come to the front of the class."

Yumi looked at her high-lighted lines, "Oh great, she thought with bitterness, I'm Juliet's nurse."

Xana was happy his plan was under way...

* * *

Beverly: I know, short.

Odd: throws pillows at Beverly

Beverly: And I know I should be working on Parallel World.

Odd: throws more pillows at Beverly

Beverly: And I know I keep hinting at a plot, I've given you guys clues!

Odd: throws pillows at Beverly

Beverly: gets hit by all the pillows

Odd: snickers

Beverly: Ow... Review!

Yumi: And Beverly dose not own _Code: Lyoko_!

Ulrich: Or Shakespeare!

Jeremie: She owns only the plot!

Aelita: When are you going to continue Parallel world?

Beverly: In all due time. Where did you people come from?

Odd (the real 1): France!

Beverly: Right, then how come I understand you?

Aelita: Because we learned English!

Beverly: Right

Spock: It's only logical.

Beverly: PEOPLE! WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Spock: How, un Vulcan-like.

Aelita: Ears, ears

Jeremie: falls to ground twitching

Ulrich: cowers

Yumi: In all due time, all due time...


	3. The Begining of the End

Beverly enters and waves to the audience, "Sorry to keep you people waiting, and I'll aim for Saturday updates."

Jeremie looked around as he laughed with the class, something wasn't right, he could feel it. Ulrich seemed uneasy too, Odd was Odd and was totally oblivious to anything possibly being wrong.

The bell rang and the classes were dismissed, everyone going all over the place, normal?

Aelita was still lounging in the tower when the ground began shaking. The tower seemed to be sinking when Aelita realized she had to get out. She ran out of the tower just in time to see it sink into oblivion behind her.

"Not good," she said as she began to run.

Jeremie was drumming his fingers on the table while Odd was eating his lunch. Yumi came and sat down as Odd stopped long enough to point his fork at something on the black-haired girl's tray.

"Are you going to eat that?" He said, jabbing his fork forward for emphasis.

Yumi shook her head no and passed the item in question to Odd. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked Jeremie, "You haven't even touched your lunch."

"I'll eat it," Odd said cheerfully.

Ulrich and Yumi glared at him.

Jeremie stopped moving his fingers and looked up at Yumi, "I just keep having this feeling that something isn't right."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea."

Aelita ran she knew she wasn't alone anymore; she had a grand total now of five roachsters, three krabs and two blocks, today was not her day. A tower stood in front of her it gave off a bluish tint, meaning it was deactivated. She sought it as a refuge and ran in, her preditors stopped and just shot at the tower.

She franticly tried to contact Jeremie, she _had_ to speak to him. The transparent screen appeared and numbers, letters and pictures ran across it until the got what she needed.

Back on Earth lunch was still in progress, the gang had finished lunch and was sitting on the bench. They had just gotten Jeremie to lighten up when screams filled the air and heat was at their backs, Yumi was first to turn around. She saw the fiery mess that was once the lunch room and gasped.

After bowing, Beverly smiles and says, "I think I have decided not to incorporate Kat and her group as that would cause problems."


End file.
